Year 1: Magic
by Lightningpanda
Summary: Uzamaki isn't just a noble pure-bloodline in the Magic World, but Uchiha's and Hyuuga's are rare bloodlines that carry magic. What if Naruko, Hinata, and Sasuke receives a letter from Hogwarts? All hell breaks loose in both worlds. Fem!Naru x Sasuke and Harry x Hinata.
1. I

**New story... THAT'S IT! I'M PUTTING UP A POLL TO CHALLENGE YOU GUYS WITH SOME STORIES I HAVE IN MIND. lol**

**Anyhoo! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

***Title may change if you give me a good one. lol***

* * *

**Summary:**

Uzamaki isn't just a noble pure-blood of the magic world, but Uchiha's and Hyuuga's are rare blood-lines that carry magic. What if Naruko, Hinata, and Sasuke receives a letter from Hogwarts? All hell breaks loose in both worlds. Fem!Naru x Sasuke and Harry x Hinata.

* * *

**I: Letters.**

NORMAL POV:

A blonde girl ran through the streets in fear as a small mob with torches and knives ran after the small child. Occasionally, some will scream '_monster!_' others _'kill the demon!'_. This child is known as Uzamaki Naruko. Her long sunshine hair silky yet greasy from the sweat, her tan skin dirty from the mud as she constantly fell, her wide ocean eyes scanning each turn for a way out or a way of losing her pursuers, and her clothes... Ripped and dirtied by the constant beating and abuse they did to her.

_It's just a stupid bread! Why are they so riled up by one stinky bread!? _ Naruko's thoughts screamed as she glanced down at the bread hold tightly on her left hand. She turned right and her heart dropped at the sight.

Dead end.

_No. No. No, no, no, no! There must be something for me to hide!_ She quickly scanned the area as she broke the bread loaf in half; half of the bread was placed inside her jacket's pocket while the other, she shoved it inside her mouth. _All or nothing._ She thought as she grimaced at the smell, opening the trash can and closing it as she tried her best not to vomit and hide in between the bags. The smell was killing her, but it was all for survival.

"Where did that brat go!?" She heard one of the men bark angrily at who knows who.

"She's probably hiding." One of them said as she heard more footsteps running.

"Check the trash! That demon brat is probably hiding there." The same one that barked, sneered at the nickname given to her as he ordered someone. She unconsciously began to shift deeper into the trash. Praying to not find her and to leave her alone.

She heard the door opening, "There's nothing here!"

A shift of movement then she felt a bag being shifted. Her heart began to pound on her chest as tears slowly began to slip. _Oh please, Kami! Don't let them find me! Please don't let them find me!_

"Help me!" She heard a female usher someone as a bag was removed. Naruko knew the bags were being removed and they will soon find her and continue to beat her to death till they're satisfied.

More bags were removed and all they needed was more bag till they see a patch of blonde hair. Naruko at this point was trembling, but preparing herself from the nightmare that will soon to come. "What are you doing?" Her heartbeat stopped as she heard a new voice. The sounds of multiple feet shifting and that's when she knew. It's a ninja that asked to her angry mob.

"Putting the trash in sir." Someone spoke as the bags were thrown casually and Naruko inwardly groaning at the sudden weight.

The ninja did not move from its place as the mob continued to place in all the bags inside the trash can. When that was done, they said their farewells and parted ways. The ninja continued to stay there for a few minutes before sighing then leaving that area alone. Knowing full well Naruko was inside the trash can.

Naruko waited for some good minutes before deciding it was safe to leave. Digging her way out of the bags and pushing the top open, she jumped out and gasped for some air. After taking in mouthfuls of fresh air, she decided it was time to go home. But before she could an owl hooted near her that made her turn to her left.

A brown owl with white spots stood on top of the trash can with a envelope in its beak. Its yellow beady eyes staring at her ocean eyes. Naruko looked at it curiously as she tilted her head to the side, the owl followed her motion in which she frowned and tilted her head to the other side. The owls head tilted to the other side, blinking up at her. Again, frowning then sighing as she didn't know what to do, did she stared at the owl with her head back straight.

The owl also fixed its head straight as it sat more up; like if it was puffing its chest.

She eyed the owl, "What's that letter you got there?" Reaching her hand to the letter as the owl eagerly gave it to her. "Wait. This is for me?" The owl hooted as Naruko frowned and looked down.

_Ms. N. Uzamaki_

_The little apartment by the forest_

_28 Kage Cherry St._

_Konoha Village_

_Fire Nation_

Looking back at the owl that was busy ruffling its feathers with its beak. Turning the envelope did she found a red wax seal with a flag that had four separate squares; a lion, snake, eagle, and a rabbit with a letter H in the middle. Chewing on the inside of her lip, she plopped down and leaned her back on the trash can as she took out some bread, nibbling at it while she tears the seal to see it contents.

However, she didn't get to see for the owl flew down beside her and hooted at her, demanding for some bread in which she smiled and ripped a piece of it; in which the owl took it happily. Sighing, she read:

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)_

Naruko was laughing at the funny names as the owl stared at her before going back to eating its bread. Once Naruko finally calmed down, she read were she left of:

_Dear Ms. Uzamaki,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed of list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerval McGonagall_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Naruko flipped through the other paper as she read the requirements aloud:

_First years will require:_

**_Uniform:_**

_- Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_- One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_- One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_- One winter coat (black, silver fastenings)_

_- Please note all students should carry name-tags at all times._

**_Books:_**

_- The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_- A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_- Magic Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_- A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_- One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_- Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_- Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_- The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

**_Other Equipment:_**

_- 1 Wand_

_- 1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_- 1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_- 1 Telescope_

_- 1 set of brass scales_

_*Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.*_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THIER OWN BROOMSTICKS._

Naruko wasn't sure how to react to the odd letter. True Ninjas use animals to deliver messages, but something for wizards and witches? She knew this has to he a prank or a joke. And she knows just the person who to look for when it came to this stuff. Grinning, she got up and stretched. "See you later, got to see the old man!" She smiled at the owl and left running towards the direction of the Hokage Tower.

* * *

"Old man!" Naruko barged in the Hokage office making the Hokage choke on his tea at her sudden arrival. "Nice prank. But still not enough to master my awesome pranks!" She smiled as she threw the letters on his desk in which he set his tea down and looked at the letters; his heart momentarily stopped as his blood began to drain from his face.

"Where did you get this?" Sarutobi asked the young Kounichi who looked at him slyly.

"Hey! No need to act dumb! I know you want to-"

"Where did you get this, Naruko?" He said again, only firmly this time. Naruko childish antics stopped as she looked at the Hokage, his face completely serious that made her feel uncomfortable.

"An owl gave it to me."

Sarutobi sighed as he leaned back into his chair and looked at Naruko. Seeing that he has no choice, but to tell her origins; even if this will cause the poor girl to hate him for hiding something so precious to her. "Sit down Naruko. There's something I have to tell you... Something very important."

* * *

Hiashi was doing his normal work while his daughter, Hinata, and the youngest child of the Main Branch, Hanabi, sparred on the other side of the room. The faint echo's of slaps and grunts could be heard as he continued reading the paperwork of finding a husband for his daughter, Hinata, and the new coming Secondary Branch children.

He paused and rubbed his temples for a fifth time of the day as another letter of mere commoners with no ninja blood or ability to wield chakra, sent a request for marriage with their son. Deciding that he will take a short break and train his youngest daughter, Hanabi, the arts of the Hyuuga Clan for that Hinata, the heiress of said Clan, is a complete failure in combat. He was hoping that Hanabi will not have that failing gene inside her for he wouldn't even know what to do or the fate of the Main Branch if their leaders are weak!

He sighed for Kami knows how many times until he heard a soft tap on the window. He turned around to see a black owl with a small white crown on its forehead, poked the window with its beak while a envelope was held. Opening his window and letting the owl come in for only to drop two letters and flew off. Hiashi did not trust the owl for it could be a trap. However, he sensed no chakra and felt no chakra coming from the envelopes so thinking it is safe to look its contents and not glare at the envelopes all day, he grabbed the first one that was for his daughter Hinata.

Before he could even open it, he saw the symbol of his clan on the other envelope with an ancient symbol that he saw in books of their ancestors of the Hyuuga Clan. Tearing that one first and leaving the envelope for Hinata abandon to the side, he read carefully.

When he was done, his back straighten up.

_My daughter possesses magic? It's been sixty-six years since another magic blood appeared in the family. _He thought about how Hinata fought and always showing compassion and sympathy towards her enemies. Something that should _never_ be done. It is not the way a ninja or a Hyuuga should do. _Perhaps she'll excel in magic than being a kunoichi._

Grabbing the envelope meant for Hinata, he walked from his office and entered the dojo of the Main Branch household. There he saw Hinata gasping for air as Hanabi also gasped; their Byakugan's activated.

"Hinata." Hinata, a girl with short dark blue hair, hime-cut bangs with chin length strands framing her face, soft white lavender pupil-less eyes, fair skin, and dressed in her combat suit; which consisted of black sleeveless tank top fishnet with a black tank top over it, and black pants. She looked up at her father before straightening her composure in front of him; Hanabi following the same movements as her big sister.

"Yes, Otoo-san?" She asked nervously in which Hiashi slightly twitched.

"Pack your things and meet the with the Hokage tomorrow at 6:00 a.m. sharp." Hinata became confused, worried, and scared that maybe, her own father was kicking her out of the household. "This is for you." He handed Hinata's letter to her as she bit her lip and took the letter from him. "I hope you excel in this. After being a complete failure in the Shinobi World," Hinata flinched at this, but Hiashi paid no attention to her. "You better make me proud in the Magic World."

This left both Hinata and Hanabi utterly confused.

_Magic World?_ Both questioned in curiousity, but said nothing.

"All your questions will be answered by the Hokage himself." Hinata nodded as her father dismissed her. Taking her leave did Hiashi told Hanabi they will start the lesson.

* * *

Sasuke never thought a special visit from the Hokage himself will turn up in front of his doorsteps. As the Hokage of the village, and to show honor, he let the old man in his home. The Hokage stood in front of his living room in which Sasuke directed him to sit, he complied.

"What is your business here, Hokage-san?" Sasuke asked, getting straight to the point that made the old man smile inwardly. He turned his serious dark brown eyes at Sasuke's curious yet cautious onyx eyes. _He'll become a great ninja someday..._ Thought Sarutobi.

"I came here today as Hokage and as a father." Sasuke stiffen at the word _father_. Feeling very uncomfortable, but didn't dare to show it in front of the Hokage. "Sasuke, you do know Uchiha's are the rarest of bloodlines out there?" Sasuke said nothing as the old man continued. "Well, they also possess magic blood inside them." This got Sasukes attention as he rose an eyebrow at the old man, curiously.

"However, not all of them are born with part chakra and part magic. Very few are born with both abilities; like the Hyuuga Clan." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he took the information. This is were the Hokage tried to find the appropriate words without causing anguish or anger towards the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan. He sighed, and continued on. "It has been almost one century since an Uchiha is born with both abilities. One, born with both... And a letter arrived to him personally to attend a school to start learning magic." This is when it got more difficult as Sasuke picked this up and started readying himself for the news. "Your brother, Sasuke," Sasuke's body became cold. "He was the miracle born with both. Graduated early just like in the Ninja Academy."

Sasuke slowly shifted his position as he took a seat across from the Hokage, keeping his breathing steady.

"This school recruits kids at the age of 11. This is how we know who are born with both abilities."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke finally said, a hint of anger wanting to escape but continued to hold it back firmly.

"Because you, Sasuke, are being recruited." The Hokage handed him a letter or more like placed it in front of him. Sasuke's form never moving, but his eyes following. "You are born with both abilities. Your brother knows both magic and chakra usage. Magic and Chakra are both used very different and is hard to master. Sasuke, this is not a option but an order, you will go to this school and learn magic-"

"Why? What if I don't even want to learn magic? I prefer being a Shinobi than throwing magic-"

"From what I've seen, you never run out of fuel like Chakra." This caused Sasuke to frown. "Itachi was able to perform magic _without_ doing hand signs or chakra. How do you think he became captain of the ANBU? Magic is another level that many ninja's envy and want that power. You, Sasuke, have been born with both abilities that many would kill to have." Sasuke looked down at his hands as the Hokage talked.

"Tomorrow at 6:00 a.m. sharp." Seeing the more he tries to encourage Sasuke, it can cause disaster and a breakage in bonds. The Hokage himself didn't want that to happen. So, he excused himself in which Sasuke accompanied him to the door, shutting it once he was gone. He stood there, thinking, thinking, thinking... Until finally, he made his way towards the envelope placed on coffee table.

Half-staring and half-glaring at the envelope did he grab the envelope hastily and read its contents.

Seeing the date, then calculating the day, _Only thirteen days till the semester starts..._

"Ridiculous." Sasuke threw the letter back on the coffee table as he thought about the offer or _order_. _Itachi... He mastered magic... Then he knows how to use magic and chakra effectively. If the Hokage said you never run out, then _he_ can end up using magic as his last resort. I might need to learn the defenses and offenses of magic if I want to avenge my clan._

"This is crazy." He breathed then looked at his letter from Hogwarts. _Hogwarts... What kind of name is that?_ Shaking his head, he sighed. Then he made his way towards his bedroom, packing his clothes, weapons, and enough money to get his books and _wand_. It sounded weird to him to even think or say the name. "This better not be a joke." He grumbled as he finished packing his things and set them next to his bedroom's door.

* * *

**That my friends is the end of all three victims. lol xD**

**I actually saw many one blooded-line family born with magic in the Naruto Archive, but then I thought about adding some twist here and there, and this is what I get.^^**

**POINTING OUT:**

**Uzamaki- Royal Blooded in Magic World.**

**Uchiha- Rare Magic-Nin in Magic World.**

**Hyuuga- Rare Magic-Nin in Magic World.**

**.**

**.**

**I should stop with them stories, right? :)**

**Anyhoo! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoring, etc., etc.^^**


	2. II

**Thank you for your reviews!^^ Answering:**

**Ninuhuju:**** Thanks!^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Riku Yamamoto:**** Thanks!^^**

**mattcun:**** I will write more, but I need to update my other stories too.^^**

**Himitsu no kiri:**** I am planning to make it as interesting and comedic for the audience. But just having a tough time in making my story different from the others. :S**

**sara:**** Thanks!^^ I will update, no worries. :)**

**Rose C. Black:**** I will continue! Just expect late updates. lol xD**

**Agrond:**** Yes, they will be in the same year as Harry. Changing story? ... Just like the summary says. All hell breaks loose. xD**

**ghostmistwho:**** Thanks!^^**

**Tachi Kagahara:**** I know. I typed the previous chapter late at night then was bored. So, I decided to post a new story without checking for any mistakes and so on. Right now, I'm some-what re-writing the previous chapter and correcting it's mistakes, but it's not ready. I will give a notice when its ready.**

**But thank you for noticing. :)**

**NatsuNori-chan:**** Sure.^^**

**Guest:**** I take a while to update my stories. :( But rest assured! I never will abandon a story! But you have to deal with a lot of late updates. xD For your question, I don't know. You'll just have to see that for yourself. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Onwards with the story.^^**

***Warning: You will see some slang words in here.***

* * *

**II: Famous?**

NARUKO's POV:

_When the hell is that old man going to arrive?_

I spin the chair around again as I sat on the Hokage's chair that would soon be mines. Feeling the soft air brush my skin as my brain danced and my eyes crossed as I saw the scene around me blur. Deciding spinning myself was enough before I throw up my delicious breakfast, I grabbed on to the desk to stop the spins and major rolling of my poor brain; once getting my vision back, I saw many objects around me were either doubled or tripled. Some of the objects seem to materialize into a human being in which I shook my head to clear the dizziness away and open one of jii-chan's drawers.

_What's he got in here?_ I thought as I rummaged around until I got to the last drawer. Pulling out the first magazine and reading it aloud: "Paradise in Wonderland."

_Huh? Why does Jii-chan have a manga stashed under his drawer?_ Flipping through the pages and seeing its a bunch of drawings explaining a story; much like a manga.

"Welp!" I sighed, putting my feet up on his desk and turning to page 1 of this weird manga. "Let's see what kind of manga's you like, old man." I giggled evilly as I turned the next page to only see a girl with a red hood doing a slutty pose as she had laced bra and panties with the title underneath to the side. "What the fuck?" I stared at the cover that showed the same girl, but with a short cute dress that resembled a cross of a maid and Goth. Behind her was a man dressed as Mad Hatter and another girl who was running towards the red hooded girl dressed as a slutty cat.

_This only spikes up my curiosity... I shall read your secrets old man!_ Determined to read the magazine/manga, I made myself comfortable on the chair and began reading.

I don't know how many minutes has passed, but my Kami! Kami! Is this what Hokage reads!? The Mad Hatter violated Alice and she's enjoying it! No less, the cat girl had appeared and began throwing riddles in how to escape his evil clutches.

_Ohmigod! My poor eyes! They've been violated! And the worse part, I can't let go of this magazine because I'm curious what would happen... I wonder if this what people call sex?_

Turning the next page, I began reading until somebody sighed and dropped something that sounded like bags. Frozen to the spot and hoping that the Hokage isn't standing there, did I lower the magazine slowly to only were my eyes would in view.

I expected to meet the old man, but not duck-butt standing there like if he was confused and trying to process something. A bubble of anger made its way to my chest for interrupting my awesome story time as I glare at Mr. Sasuke Uchiha a.k.a. King of Duck Butt's. "What are you doing here?" I growled at him in which he ignored and turned to set some bags next to a nearby chair.

_That bastard! The nerve to ignore me, the great Naruko Uzamaki!_

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" I barked at him as I slammed my magazine on the Hokage's desk and standing up on my feet. The bastard managed to turn around to only look at me with a stoic expression. _I hate that face. I wish I can just wipe it clean off that pathetic face!_

"Where's the Hokage?"

I frowned at him, "Why?"

"None of your business, baka."

"TEME!" I threw him the magazine in which he side-stepped easily. "Whatever the crap it is, mines is going first!"

"I doubt the Hokage wants to listen to a dead-last." That son of a bitch smirked as I felt my blood boil in anger.

"DON'T CALL ME DEAD-LAST, BASTARD!" I growled as I threw him another magazine from the drawer I left open in which resulted the same results as the previous one. _Damn him!_ "I bet you're not special as I am." I smirked as I eyed him.

"I'm glad I don't have a mental disorder." I glared at him, ready to pounce and beat him senseless.

"Well I'm glad I don't have to walk around with a chicken's behind everyday!" This caused him to glare as I felt victorious. "And I don't get to see you since I'm going to a magic school called Pig Warts." I crossed my arms and smirked triumphal.

The bastard open his mouth and closed it back. _Awesome! I need to celebrate something today! I won an argument against Sasuke and shut him up for good! Oh! I can hear the sounds of victory dancing in my head._ As I was about to jump and dance around the old man's office, Sasuke's words made me stop dead.

"Don't you mean Hogwarts?"

I stared at him then reached into my orange short pockets and pulled out my envelope of Hogwarts that was folded into four sets. Looking at its contents then looking back up, "Hey you're right. It is Hogwarts, not Pig Warts."

We stood silent like that for a few minutes until I finally processed the information. I turned to look at him in horror and shock in which he had a small evil smile on his stupid face. "Looks like I'll be seeing you too, dead-last."

_That's it._

"TEME!" I was about to lunge forward till the door of the Hokage's office opened and rushed in a confused girl who I've seen in the Academy a couple of times.

"Ah, ah?" She fidgeted nervously and confused as she looked at me and blushed. _Oh yeah... She's the weird girl._ "Um... Is the-" She stopped and stared at the envelope in my hands then the bags of mine and this bastard. "Are... Are you t-two also going to H-Hogwarts?"

"Yeah... Are you going?" I asked, placing my hands behind the back of my head.

"Y-yes." She nodded as she took out an envelope from her dark blue long shorts. She was wearing casual clothes instead of our ninja clothes. A white tank top with frills at the bottom and small flower print designs on her tank top, an indigo sweater made of wool reaching to her thighs as it was half-way buttoned by the bottom, her dark blue long shorts reaching above her knee caps, and some black flats.

"So, we're all going to Hogwarts?" Sasuke muttered as I glared at him.

"Y-yes. My f-father said t-that it's been a s-sixty six years s-since another Hyuuga with magic b-blood appeared in the family." Hinata said as I looked at her. _Sixty-six years? Jii-chan didn't said there will be others... Ah, shit. I'll accept Hinata, but not that asshole._ "F-father s-said that the H-Hokage-sama would explain e-everything." She bit her lip as she began to fidget again.

"The Hokage told me its been a century since another Uchiha with magic blood appeared." Sasuke said as Hinata turned to look at me, blushing.

_Seriously, what is wrong with this girl?_

"W-what about y-you, N-Naruko-san?"

I scratched my head as I began to think. "Well... He just said all Uzamaki's are born magic blooded and I'm special to the magic world and me being famous and stuff... Yeah, I lost him when he began to explain the history of Uzamaki's." I sighed as Hinata smiled nervously and Sasuke frowned at my explanation.

"Naruko," My head jerk to the door of the Hokage's office where the old man was standing at. "Why are you sitting on top of my desk?"

I frowned and looked down. _How did I get from chair to desk? Right, it's all Sasuke's fault._

Grinning, I got off and stood next to Hinata as the Jii-chan took a seat and stared at the drawer I left open then the ones left on the floor. Then he stared at me.

"What? I got tired of waiting." I crossed my arms in front of me as I looked to the side.

The old man sighed deeply then looked seriously at us.

"All three of you are here as Konoha's next magic-nins. I wish I can answer all your questions, however, I will do no good for I've never stepped foot inside the magic world. You will go and meet up with the Headmaster of the school in a few minutes to get your school supplies and you can ask all your questions with him. Now for training in becoming Shinobi's," This made me lean forward in excitement. "We well sent special ANBU members to train you and continue on with your studies as future Shinobi's and Kunoichi's."

"Alright!" I jumped up, excited to hear and learn I will be trained by ANBU's to get stronger and reach my goal of becoming a Hokage.

"Now, is there any questions?"

"H-how are w-we going to p-pay for the s-supplies?" Hinata asked as she fidgeted, again.

_I wonder if she has to go to the bathroom._

"Money from our world to their world is used differently. I'm sure the Headmaster will tell you about that." Jii-chan said as I heard Sasuke grunt. "Anything else?" He asked again.

Nobody answered as I was imagining what would it be like to fly on a broom. Or make potions and curse people!? Oh! I can curse Sasuke for eternity! Ohmigod! This is awesome! I began to laugh manically that cause the Hokage to throw a book at me to shut me up.

"I hope you all follow the rules there. If you don't, they will not be afraid to expel you out just like they have done to other few students in Hogwarts." This caused me to gulp. "There was also one case from the Hyuuga Clan that was born with magic, this was about four centuries ago, child got expelled and forced to not learn magic ever." _I'm starting to think this school is more military than an actual school._ "And I'm hoping none of you try anything stupid or you _will_ be expelled. Clear?"

"Hn."

"Y-yes!"

"Pfft. Whatever! You're just trying to scare us!" I laughed.

"Hokage-sama." An ANBU appeared out of nowhere wearing a dog mask as he bowed down to him. "He's here."

"Good. Let him in." Old man smiled as the ANBU disappeared in a swirl of leaves. In stepped an old man with the longest beard I've ever seen tied to the tips and wearing weird robes that looked like a dress in color of soft blue and white. A half-moon glasses with a matching hat for his outfit.

"Dumbledore-san, please meet the magic-nins that will be attending your school." The Hokage got up from his chair as he walked around his desk to shake hands with the old man as he turned to look at us with a smile. "Introduce yourselves." The Hokage ordered.

"I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuuga. Pleased to m-meet y-you D-Dumbledore-san." Hinata bowed.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Watch out old man! You're looking at the future Hokage named Naruko Uzamaki!" I grinned at him.

Dumbledore smiled at us with a twinkle in his eyes that made my grin bigger.

"What interesting students you have, Sarutobi. Shall we?" He extended his arm out that made me confused.

"Gather your things, make sure you leave nothing behind." Jii-chan instructed. The others rushed and gathered their things as I grabbed my shoulder bag first then my back pack. We all met up back with the Hokage and the Headmaster of Pig Warts.

"Place your hand on my arm and please grab so firmly." The Headmaster instructed that made me look up at him curiously before placing my hand on his arm. Once the others grabbed on to his arm, Sarutobi wished us goodbye. "Hang on tight."

What I felt was my breakfast being shoved up my mouth as my insides escaped out of my butt-hole and were left somewhere in the Hokage's office. If that was disgusting and horribly terrifying, I have no more words to express as I emptied out the contents from my stomach when we appeared or teleported in an abandon alley.

Once I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand I turned to look at a hazy Hinata and Sasuke looking like he recovered his fatigue of vomit.

"Would you like to stay out here for a few minutes before we get inside?" Dumbledore asked us gently as I turned to look at him.

"I blame you for my breakfast!" I pointed at him with an angry pout.

Dumbledore chuckled as I eyed him. "We are about to head to an Inn, would you like to eat there while I go put your things away?"

"Will it be free?" I asked him slyly in which he smiled.

"I'm sure they'll give you three free food and rooms."

"They?" Sasuke butted in the conversation in which I scowled. "Who's they?"

"The people at the Leaky Cauldron. Many wizards and witches gather at the Inn for rest or their fine meals. However, all the wizards and witches know about you three."

"Know us?" I asked confused.

"A-are we f-famous?" Hinata joined the conversation.

"Of course! All Magic-nins are famous." He smiled at us that made me feel somehow special. "But you my dear," He looked at me as I looked at him. "Are the most famous of them all."

"How?" Sasuke asked, clearly curious.

"The Uzamaki's are like royal bloods in the magic world." He explained that caused me to frown as I saw Hinata tilt her head curiously and Sasuke frown again. "All Uzamaki's are born with magic blood inside them. Your mother Naruko," I stiffen as I looked up at him, wanting to know more about mum. "She was confirmed as the last Uzamaki and she became a fine witch. But when we heard of her death, we were devastated that the line of Uzamaki had come to an end. But then you appeared, the daughter of Kushina Uzamaki," _My mums name is Kushina..._ "Born and last of the Uzamaki's royal lineage. Naruko, you have to know here, in the magic world, Uzamaki's are viewed as princess and prince's."

My world came to big halt when I heard those two words.

"In the magic world, you Naruko Uzamaki, are a princess. That's what makes you more famous than your companions." He smiled kindly and sincerely at me as I heard Sasuke snort and Hinata blush as she looked at me with awe.

"In our world, she is just a dobe, baka, and class-clown." Sasuke interrupted my moment.

"TEME!" I rushed over to him, ready to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

"N-Naruko, p-please calm d-down." Hinata rushed over to me nervously.

"No! Not until I wipe that pathetic smirk off his face!" I yelled over her shoulder where Sasuke stood stoic.

"A ninja is never to act rash in any situation. What kind of ninja would you become, dead-last?" Sasuke mocked as I grew angrier.

"That's it! He's getting a good fist of mine in his face!" I tried to lunge at him again, but Hinata kept a firm a grip on me which pretty much surprised me.

Our little quarrel was interrupted when Dumbledore's laugh was heard, making us pause and look at him as he continued to laugh jollily.

"What's funny?" I snapped as Hinata yelled a soft: "Naruko!"

"You remind me so much of your mother."

I instantly forgot about what I was doing and made my way towards him as he looked at me curiously. "Can you tell me more about my mum?" I asked nervously.

Remembering when the Hokage told me about my mum, but not my dad. He said he never met my dad, but mum was a good Kunoichi and entered Hogwarts to learn magic. Now it was my turn to learn magic. Back home, there is no pictures of mum and, I guess, I'm pretty much hoping for a picture of her and learn more about mum.

Dumbledore stared at me for moment before he nodded. "But that will be later, we need to get to the Inn and gather our energy so we can head to Diagon Alley."

"Dia- wha'?" I look at him with a frown.

"Diagon A-Alley?" Hinata asked curiously while Sasuke remained stoic.

_Good. He better stay mute forever!_

Dumbledore nodded. "A shopping district for wizards and witches." _A shopping district, hm?_ "But enough of that, let's go to the Inn, shall we?"

"As long as you don't do that swirly-thing it's all good." I told him as I heard Hinata giggle.

* * *

All I could say is my hand is tired of shaking multiple hands as I tried to eat my food peacefully without having a random wizard or witch come up and shake my hand. This place didn't have or serve delicious ramen, but I was currently eating a pumpkin pie that this lady said my mum became obsessed with this desert. I will be honest, it is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted. _Except my Ramen will always be number one._

Already taking the last bite from my fourth pie, Dumbledore-san came down the stairs to check up on us if we are ready to go. Placing my _fork_ on the empty pie tray and saying my thanks to the kind lady, I made my way to meet up with Hinata and Sasuke-teme; which both of them just finished shaking another pair of hands from wizards and witches.

"I feel so out of place." I said randomly as I glanced down at my attire. I was wearing a black sleeveless tank top with an orange swirl print in the center, orange short shorts, brown sandals, and my orange and white sweater tied around my waist. Then I glanced at everyone at the inn wearing robes and medieval things like in the old times.

"A-at least y-you're not the o-only one." Hinata smiled at me as I smiled at her too.

"Yep."

"Ready?" Dumbledore asked us as we all nodded minus Sasuke who only grunted.

"Great, let's go." He began to lead us to the back of the Inn where me met a wall of bricks. Pointing with his weird stick on four bricks did the bricks move out-of-the-way; like a curtain as a small shopping district and more robed people walking around the buzzy streets was displayed in front of us.

I know my jaw dropped at the sight as I stared wide-eyed the whole time.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Dumbledore chuckled at my expression.

"This is so cool!" I exclaimed as I was about to run towards all the shops till Sasuke. Had. To. Ruin. Everything!

"We need money you dumb blonde."

I could feel my blood shaking as my body tensed, my mind coming in with one thought.

**_Must kill Sasuke_ Uchiha!**

"ARGHH!" I yelled out, not caring if I got people's attention as I tried another launch till the old man stopped me with his weird stick. "Eh?" I was hovering in the air and only my eyes could move. I looked at the old man shocked as he smiled kindly.

"Forgive me, Miss Uzamaki. But the young Uchiha is right. You three need to get wizardry money to buy things inside the shops."

"How did you do that!? What's that weird stick? Can I get one too? Where do you buy it? Can I buy one? And when I buy one, can you teach me that thing you just did? Or spells? Wizards do potions right? Ooh! Can you show me potions to make me stronger? Or maybe be badass? Is there spells to curse people? I want to curse Sasuke for eternity! Or maybe pull pranks back at Konoha..." The old man laughed again as Hinata giggled and Sasuke being a cold-hearted emotionless jerk robot, he began to lower that weird stick and at the same time, I began to lower down until he flicked his wrist as I fell with a soft _umph _on the stone floor.

"I believe you'll have a wonderful time in Hogwarts, Miss Uzamaki." He smiled as I smiled excitedly at him. "First let's go get wizardry money then we'll buy all the things you'll need, such as uniforms and pets," Hinata and I perked up at the word _pets_; I wonder if I can keep a dog. I always wanted one after all. "And last, but not least, your wands."

"All right!" I jumped up in joy as Hinata looked very anxious while Sasuke just looked like he didn't care.

"Gringotts Wizarding Bank, it is."

I stared at the old man with a frown as he looked at me curiously. "The Gringo- wha?"

* * *

**So... This is Naruko's POV and EVERYTHING that she sees in Sasuke is just plain emo or mean towards her. Even though he may really be just quiet towards the whole thing. Anyhoo! I decided to end it here so you can see how Hinata, Naruko, and Sasuke are seeing the magic world in their own views or how they take the news around them.**

**Let's see... I wanted to put something else, but just can't seem to remember... Oh! Please give out suggestions on what kinds of pets should Naruko, Hinata, and Sasuke have. (Please note that one of them should _at least_ have an owl.) I've honestly have spent a while thinking who should have who and shouldn't have who. :(**

**If you noticed, this story will focus more on character development than actual romance. Romance won't show up for a while. Just in case someone out there complains there isn't enough "romance" going on when I think it's to early to put in.**

**Anyways, Thanks for reviewing, reading, etc., etc.^^**


	3. III

**Hello guys! Welcome back!^^ Special thanks to ghostmistwho and Ninuhuju! :D**

**Answering:**

**Radji:**** Ooh! Thanks! Every time I type this story, I would always be like... Is it "Uzamaki" or "Uzumaki"? o.O Whatever, somebody is willing to point it out. xD lol**

**Xx-Yaoi-Ninja-xX:**** There is a 50% chance that you might be reading this and another 50% chance that you may not be reading this. Either way, I shall reply! 1) I see your point, but it was needed. :) 2) I did mention at the bottom in bold letters about character development. And that says something. But I don't blame you, if there's something you didn't like or just got frustrated at the turn of events, I too, would stop reading the story.**

**But thanks for sharing your opinion.^^ **

**dara:**** Thanks!^^**

**NatsuNori-chan:**** I am planning a scene like that... Or perhaps an alliance? lol :3**

**Agrond:**** I could give you a spoiler (about Romance), but you have to PM me and promise you won't spread the word. :]**

**Ninuhuju:**** Ahahaha!^^ I will, but it has to be on later chapters... And I mean a lot. Don't worry though, their will be some slips of intel regarding about it, including the "rare" magic nins. Kind of like Harry Potter discovering bits of information's about either his parents or Voldemort. (Can you believe I sometimes confuse the name Voldemort with Darth Vader? xD lol )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Merry Christmas or Early Christmas or Late Christmas... Depending what region you're in. :)**

**Enjoy.^^**

* * *

**III: Shopping.**

NORMAL POV:

Hinata, Naruko, and Sasuke stood baffled at the many goblins that walked around the bank or sat in high desks busily jotting down God-knows-what. Dumbledore, mean while, was waiting patiently for the goblin to return with the keys to the three magical nins vaults. He'll once in a while glance at the three magical ninjas only to silently chuckle at their expressions.

"Vault 896, 1412, and 676 keys are present for the magical ninjas. Will that be all?" The goblin asked Dumbledore as said professor slightly jumped at the sudden voice.

"Yes, that will be all." Dumbledore confirmed humbly as few goblins stared at Naruko with annoyance as she kept asking random questions to them while Sasuke began to brood in his thoughts and Hinata... Was being Hinata.

"Follow me." The goblin said simply as he hopped from his stool making Dumbledore turn towards the ninjas.

"Children, time to go." This caused all three heads to snap towards Dumbledore as he followed the goblin in which made them rush over to him. Naruko couldn't help, but continue eye everything around her. Even when they began walking into what looked like a cavern with a small cart with four seats facing back to back.

"Please sit in." The goblin instructed as he sat at the front of the cart and Dumbledore to his side. Naruko called the left side as she rushed over it, careful not to fall. Hinata decided to sit in between Sasuke and Naruko; just in case both of them decide to do something to each other. Hinata began to look for a seat belt, but found none as she turn timidly to the goblin that caught Dumbledore's attention.

"W-where is t-the s-seat belts?"

"There is none. Please hold on tight." Hinata gulped as she grabbed Naruko's hand for dear life when the cart decided to jerk backwards and skim down in a fast speed that made Naruko dizzy yet excited as she held onto the side of the seat to not fall down in the pitch black darkness. Sasuke mean while felt like he was going to be sick again as he too, held on the sides of the cart for dear life; but he didn't dare to show it.

The cart suddenly came to a halt that made all three ninjas jerk forward with a slight yelp from Naruko; whom was too busy paying attention around her than the actual cart coming to a sudden halt. "Vault 676." The goblin said as he stepped out with a lamp with Dumbledore on tow to the left. Naruko jumped to the her side as she stretched. Hinata following behind as Sasuke walked calmly behind Hinata, meeting up with Naruko as all three began to walk behind Dumbledore; following the little goblin as he stopped in front of a giant door made of metallic vines. "Key, please." The goblin demanded as he placed his lamp to the side with a hand outstretched.

"What key?" Naruko questioned with a slight frown as Dumbledore handed the goblin the key.

"Thank you." He inserted the key in the Vault as Naruko puffed her cheeks out, making Hinata giggle at her gesture. The goblin stepped away from the doors as the door swung open inwards by itself, revealing a mountain of gold coins that made Naruko's eyes pop out along with Hinata and Sasuke.

"I-is, is this _our_ money?" Naruko gulped at the size.

"No." Dumbledore chuckled as he handed a black bag to Hinata who looked startled at him. "It is the Hyuuga's money." Hinata took the bag with a slight blush as Naruko and Sasuke turned to look at her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. She slowly began to make her way inside the Vault and began to fidget on how should she take? Or take for even Sasuke or Naruko? "Take as much as you like." Hinata jumped at Dumbledore's voice as she turned to look at him; believing that this old man must be able to read minds.

"All this money here is from countless centuries of many magic-blooded Hyuuga's leaving their legacy money." Hinata bit her lip as she played with the bag.

"Y-you mean, it is m-mine, but I h-have t-to think about a-another f-future magic-blood Hyuuga a-and l-leave them m-money too... R-right?"

"Yes, that seems about right." Dumbledore nodded as he turned to look at Naruko having a heated glare competition with Sasuke. "That goes for both of you." This caused both ninjas to look at him startle in confusion as Dumbledore decided to brief them in the information while Hinata decided to fill her bag with half of the gold coins, 25% of the silver coins, and another 25% of the bronze coins. (we're talking about the volume of the bag, not the Vault). Once she had her money, she zipped the bag and came out of the Vault with a small smile.

"Ready?" Dumbledore asked as she nodded happily.

"Next is Vault 896." The goblin said as he sat on the cart, following Dumbledore and the three magical nins.

The same trip repeated like the previous one as they waited for Sasuke to come out of his Vault. Finally he came out with his bag full of coins and sat right back in the cart as they made their way to the last Vault of the day. Like with Sasuke and Hinata, everybody waited patiently for Naruko to come out of her Vault who grabbed hastily mainly gold coins than the silver or the bronze coins. Finally, she came out with a big triumph as this concluded the end of their trip.

* * *

"We got all books and supplies, now all we need is uniforms, pets, and wands." Dumbledore hummed as he scratched off what they have now on the list. "Let's get your uniforms now." Hinata and Naruko followed him eagerly while Sasuke followed him calmly.

Sasuke stopped in front of a shop slightly to read the sign before entering: _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. _He hummed to himself as he stepped in and took a look at his surroundings. Just like any clothing shop, it was the same thing except by the corner was a set of doors with curtains as many kids their age or older stepped in and out a couple of seconds later.

"Hello, Professor! What brings you to my shop today?" A very friendly short yet chubby woman asked kindly to Dumbledore.

"Hello to you too, Madam Malkin's." Dumbledore greeted with a small kind smile of his own. "I'm here to get these students their uniforms." He addressed the three magical ninjas as Madam Malkin followed his gesture and smiled very humbly at them.

"Hello there. We are a bit busy as you can see," She gestured towards the crowding kids of different ages buying there clothes or sizing themselves in. "But do not worry! We will get you sized and fit in no time!"

For some reason, Naruko liked this kind woman as she smiled at her and Hinata felt very relaxed around her as she shyly smiled at her. "I'll leave them to you then. There is-"

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, beating the question right out of Naruko as Hinata looked a bit in panic of him leaving.

"I must take your things to the Inn. Goodness! You wouldn't want this old man to carry everything, now?" Sasuke simply nodded slowly as he turned to look at Madam Malkin; Dumbledore getting his message of understanding.

"W-we're sorry f-for making y-you carry e-everything!" Hinata bowed at Dumbledore as he patted her head softly making Hinata bite her bottom lip.

"Yeah, we're sorry! We'll carry all of our things as our apology!" Naruko pumped a fist in the air that made Dumbledore both smile at the magical nins.

"No need to worry." He assured them. "It'll be a quick trip."

"Oh, we trust you on that one." Naruko eyed him as he laughed.

"Madam Malkin, if you please?"

"Oh! Yes!" Malkin ushered the three magical nins in separate curtains as a small circular platform stood in the middle with a mirror in front and a waiting worker. Before Sasuke could open his mouth, Madam Malkin already left him with a mid-age woman who smiled at him kindly.

"Is this your First Year in Hogwarts?" The woman asked as he nodded.

She smiled again, making her pale green eyes sparkle as her red hair was tied tightly behind her head into a neat bun. "Please stand up here," She gestured towards the platform. "And we'll get started."

"Hn."

Meanwhile, Hinata was trying to stand still as the tape measure began to sized her _everywhere_. Even in parts she didn't feel comfortable and took a lot of will power to not back away from the tape as the an old woman with white messy hair tied into a high bun and dark brown eyes was lost in her world. Humming a tune that sounded fairly catchy as Hinata tried to enjoy the tune without blushing a deep tomato.

Naruko, however, the tape wasn't so lucky as she kept swatting it away from her private parts as she glared at the tape and the lady measuring her was about to cast a charm spell on her to keep her still.

"I still don't get _why_ it should be measured _there_!" Naruko told the lady stubbornly as said woman was beginning to lose all patience for this child.

"If we don't measure, it'll be very uncomfortable to walk around with."

"How is that uncomfortable!? It's just a robe!"

"Would you prefer to walk around with a wedgie all day!?" The lady argued with the child, already losing all patience.

"I prefer to walk around with a wedgie than have a tape measuring my private areas!" Naruko exclaimed.

Both of them shared a heated glare for a while until the lady sighed, making Naruko think she won the argument. Unfortunately, it was a complete opposite as Naruko saw an evil glint inside the lady's eyes, making her back away a bit and swatting the measuring tape when it saw an opportunity.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ The lady yelled with her wand pointed at Naruko who stood paralyzed and stunned at what she did. Seeing her immobile, the tape took advantage of the situating and measured her as Naruko was trying to process what happened. Once that was over, the lady dismissed the spell with a silent victory as Naruko was shocked at what she did.

"Good girl. Take this to the front, and they'll give you your uniform." She folded what looked like a paper inside Naruko's shorts. "Now you are free to go." The lady smiled at her kindly with a hint of sarcasm.

"How did you do that?" Naruko asked awed.

"Out." The lady barked, kicking her out of her place as Naruko rubbed her pained bootie as she mumbled incoherent words underneath her breath. She looked up to find Sasuke with a box and Hinata returning from the long line with her own separate box. She stared at the line glumly as she saw the mob in front of the desk. Sighing, she made her way towards the place as she waited patiently- without getting pushed back or skipped over- in the line until finally, it was her turn.

"Paper Please." A young teenage boy asked Naruko as she handed him the paper that the lady pushed in her pockets. "Alright, just wait a moment while I'll get your uniform." And he disappeared into the back as Naruko sighed, tugging her bag closer to her. "Okay. That will be six Sickles." The boy returned back with a large box equaled as Sasuke's and Hinata's box.

Naruko just stared at him, not understanding as the boy got the vibe. "They're the silver coins."

"Oh."

She slowly grabbed her back that was swung behind her shoulder and opened it carefully as she began to rummage inside for any silver coins. Finally, finding some since it was in the bottom, she pulled out three first and placed them on top of the counter as the boy waited patiently. Another two, then one silver coins as the boy smiled to her kindly. "Here's your receipt, have a nice day!" Taking the receipt and her box as the boy called 'next'.

She made her way to join the others as Dumbledore was there with Hinata and Sasuke waiting for her. Their boxes missing.

"Where's your boxes?"

"I-in o-our pockets." Hinata said timidly as Naruko looked at her confused.

"Allow me to help." Dumbledore said as he pulled out his wand and pointed towards Naruko's box. "_Reducio!"_ Naruko's box shrinked to the size of her gold coin. Naruko stared at her small box and looked back up at Dumbledore with a huge smile.

"That is so cool!" She exclaimed as she placed her small box inside her pocket. "Where to now?"

"We'll go to the pet shop now."

"Awesome!" She jumped as Hinata smiled at her antics while Sasuke just wanted to get this whole thing over.

* * *

Upon arriving the shop, Hinata was about to step inside the shop when a certain owl caught her eye. Making her way towards it, she saw a beautiful white barn owl with soft lavender on the tips of it wings and tail. It truly looked very majestic and beautiful as Dumbledore saw her interest; Sasuke and Naruko meanwhile made their way inside and explore whatever the shop has to offer.

"Do you want it?" Dumbledore's voice made Hinata snapped out of her reverie as she fidget.

"Well... I'm n-not sure..." Hinata turned back at the owl as the owl slept peacefully.

"Owls in the magic world are used for delivery services and specialize in it. You can get the owl to stay in contact with family, friends, or even the Hokage himself." Hinata bit on her bottom lip as she thought it over before looking back at the majestic owl.

"I-I guess... I w-would l-love too." She smiled a very small yet happy smile at the Headmaster.

"Then let's go see how much is it worth." The headmaster smiled kindly at the young magical nin as she returned the gesture with an eager nod.

Meanwhile, Naruko was in the corner brooding when she found out no dogs are sold in this shop. But the worker from this shop told her that maybe she'll find something here to her liking. So now she moped around looking at toads, birds, owls, snakes, spiders, and a white fury animal with odd markings, another white- She stopped and backed up to look at five white furry animals with different designs and color on their fur. Their ears looked big and tail very long, but she wasn't sure if these animals were babies or already grown looking... Cats?

"Oh! I see you took interest in the Rare Fennec Fox." Naruko literally jumped high in the air at the sudden voice that the same worker told her to look around the shop. "Whoa, sorry about that." The teenage girl apologized as Naruko placed a hand on her chest to calm her poor heart.

"Rare... Fennec Fox?" She asked slowly as the girl nodded.

"It's a new specie that has separate corresponding elements. Like the yellow markings indicate the wind element." She pointed to a white furry fox that had swirly-like designs with waves and circles on its back. "The green corresponds to earth element," She pointed to a white furry fox that had cross-like circles and many lines with spikes on the lines and leaf-like imprints on its back. "The blue corresponds to water and ice element," She pointed to a sleeping white furry fox on its back as it legs seemed to be decorated with swirls and symbols in line-like bracelet on its ankles. "And I'm pretty sure you get the rest."

"Are they used for combat?"

"I think they were made to be used for combat." She smiled sadly. "The Ministry of Magic found a small organization experimenting on these beautiful creatures and somehow, developed these symptoms of different corresponding element. So, they might be used in battle or just a decoration."

"That's awful! What did the Mini-what-magic did to the those people?"

"They've imprisoned them to Azkaban for their crimes. But I think not for long..."

"Hm..." Naruko nodded as she began to think, and saw that the red one looked very cute. It was sleeping in a tight ball, but on other than that, it'll beautiful and cute. "I like the red one. Red one could stand for... Fire, right?"

"Yep. Fire is the symbol of courage, bravery, damnation, and general power of life. It's also a spiritual meaning for energy." She stated as Naruko nodded.

"How much?"

She looked at her carefully, not sure how to bust out the news seeing she's so interested. "They're very expensive, you know."

"Really? How much?" She still asked, eagerly.

"16 Galleons."

Naruko stared at her as the girl began to feel pity for the young girl. "Is that the brown ones or gold ones?"

"W-what?" She asked, caught off guard.

"Those Galle-mon-ions... Is it the gold coins or brown coins?"

"Galleons." She corrected. "It's the gold ones."

"Ah!" She grabbed her bag and opened up to reveal it stashed with coins that made the girl's eyes pop. Naruko began counting sixteen gold coins and handed it to the dumbfounded girl.

"A-ah... I-I'll, go and get your pet ready." She stuttered as she picked the sleeping white fox with red markings carefully and taking it to the back as Naruko looked very happy for finding a really cute and cool pet.

Sasuke, kept going around in circles. Trying to find a pet or walk out with no pet. He considered getting a cat, but found them all ugly. He was about to turn and leave when he spotted a black pup. He rose an eyebrow and made his way over to it to take a closer look. It indeed was a black pup; maybe the size of a newborn baby; that seemed like no ordinary wolf. It's eyes glowed a pale blue as it's tail emitted a soft blue flame with a white tattoo on its right upper thigh from behind.

The same girl that attended Naruko spotted Sasuke interested on the crossbreed; wolf and dog.

"Are you interested in buying?" She walked over to him in which he turn slightly to acknowledge her existence as he nodded to turn and look back at its tail and tattoo oddly. "That one, along with it's brother and Fennec Fox, were rescued from an organization experimenting on them and thus developed symptoms like these." She explained to him.

"Where they made for combat?"

_Why is everyone asking me that!?_ The girl thought. "I'm not sure. Some say they are while others say it's only decoration."

"How much?"

She eyed the boy before answering. "The black hybrid wolf is more expensive than the Fennec Fox."

Sasuke gave her a look as she sighed. "25 Galleons." Sasuke nodded and pulled his bag that reminded the girl of young child she attended. Like Naruko's bag, his was packed and loaded with money as the girl didn't even know _what_ and _how_ to react.

"Here." She snapped out of her reverie to look at Sasuke handing her the 25 Galleons.

The girl accepted the money as she picked up the black hybrid wolf to prepare his pet.

Once Sasuke got his pet that was sleeping inside its portable dog cage, he made his way out to see Naruko with a small cage and in it was a small tiny looking cat with red markings on its fur sleeping in a tight ball, and Hinata with a large cage containing a white barn owl with lavender on the tips of its wings and tail.

"Took you long enough!" Naruko exclaimed as she turned to look at Hinata with a large smile. "So, what are you going to name it?"

"Hello, Sasuke. I see you also got a rare-breed." Dumbledore greeted.

"Hn."

"I-I'm not sure y-yet." Hinata said shyly.

"Hmm..." Naruko thought as Dumbledore and Sasuke made their way towards the two girls. "How about Fluffy?"

The owl chirped angrily as if denying the name and Hinata looking in horror that made Naruko laugh. "Just kidding. But no really, what?"

"Hmm..." Hinata thought for a moment. "I t-think Y-Yuki. I-It means s-snow in our t-tongue and h-her feathers r-reminds m-me of snow." She explained as Naruko nodded approvingly with Sasuke, Dumbledore, and newly named Yuki chirped happily. "W-what about y-yours N-Naruko-san?"

"Call me Naruko, Hinata-chan! No need for formalities!" Naruko grinned at Hinata who smiled shyly. "And... I'm not sure."

"Why not call it Red?" Sasuke said that earned him a glare from Naruko and Hinata looking as if she's not understanding what he just said.

"Did your pet had any special meaning?" Dumbledore stepped up into the conversation as Naruko began to think again.

"It resembles Fire, she told me it's a girl too... Spirit!" Naruko exclaimed that made everyone jump at her sudden outburst as her fox ears twitched.

"Spirit?" Dumbledore, Hinata, and Sasuke questioned as Naruko nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! The girl told me fire resembles life and energy. So, I thought that Spirit can also be a form of saying life and chakra, energy!" Naruko jumped around happy for thinking up a name.

"Since when did you became so smart?"

Naruko choosing to ignore Sasuke she puffed her chest. "My fox shall be named Spirit."

"Alright then," Dumbledore chuckled at her. "What about you?"

Sasuke stood silent for a while as he thought about a name that can resemble his pet. "Nazo."

"Nazo?" Dumbledore and Naruko questioned at the same time.

Sasuke nodded. "Nazo means Mystery. Everything about my pet is a mystery."

"All three of you are very creative in picking out names." He smiled at each and every one of them with kindness and sparkle of interest that ninjas seem to never fail to amaze him. "Alright. Let's concluded the end of our shopping with Ollivanders Shop." He told them with a smile.

"Olla- what?"

"O-Ollivanders?"

"To get your wands, of course." He smiled as he pulled out his wand to show it to them.

Sasuke couldn't help, but feel excited that he'll finally get a wand and learn magic; he'll be a step closer to get his revenge. Hinata was very excited to learn magic as she began to wonder what kind of magic could she do with healing or protecting. Naruko was on cloud nine when she began to imagine what sort of magic would she learn; any powerful spells and spells to make her stronger.

All three of them were to caught up on their thoughts, they didn't notice they were inside the shop when a loud smack made them snap out of their thoughts. The first thing they saw was an old man invading their personal space as he viewed every one of them.

"Here for your first wand?" He asked them as the girls nodded dumbly while Sasuke looked at him as if he was sane. "Who would like to go first?" Nobody moved a muscle as the old man was creeping them out.

"I think we should alphabetical order." Dumbledore spoke up as Sasuke and Naruko sighed they won't go first, but Hinata looked very nervous as she timidly made her way towards him.

"No need to be afraid, child. I will not bite." Ollivander assured the young ninja as she began to blush. "I remember the last Hyuuga that came here looking for his wand sixty-six years ago." This caught all three magical nins attention. "Willow, Dragon Heartstring Core, 14 inches, Hard. Good for Hexes." He said as he pulled out a measuring tape. "Which is your wand arm?"

Hinata believing he meant which arm does she use, she rose her right arm as he began to measure her whole arm and nodded to himself, then disappeared to the back and came back with a box. "Ash, Dragon Heartstring Core, 15 inches, Unyielding." Opening it and pulling out the wand from its box, he handed the wand to her as she examined the wand. It was a very pretty wand with a twisted top-like on the handle and flowing out into a slender wood with markings engraved to the top of were the twisted-swirls stop at. She looked up at him confused.

"Go on. Give it a swish."

She blinked and did as she was told, only for a vase to explode in which Hinata jumped in horror and set the wand gently back on the counter as Naruko and Sasuke stared at Hinata in surprise. "No, not this one." He took the wand back and set it inside it's box to disappear once again behind the rows of shelves and come back out with two boxes. He opened a white box and pulled at a wand that looked like it was made of bone; slightly wavy at the tip. "Hazel, Unicorn Hair Core, 12 inches, Swishy." He handed it to her, and before she could wave it, he snatched back up that made Hinata frown. "Nope. Not this one. Try this, Vine, Unicorn Hair Core, 11 3/4 inches, Brittle." This wand seemed long and slender with vine-like markings wrapped around it. She waved it slowly that made all glass crack as she gulped nervously.

"No, no, no." He took the wand from her as he placed it back in its box and disappeared behind again to only come back out with a red dusty box. "Try this one, Cherry and Vine, Unicorn Hair Core, 11 1/2 inches, Surprisingly Swishy. Good for Charms." She took the wand and it immediately glowed a soft blue at the tip that made her gasp in surprise and awe. "Seems we have a winner, that will be seven Sickles." Hinata took out seven silver coins handed it the old man as she sat down next to Naruko, examining her wand.

It was beautiful to her. A long wand in color of red cherry with soft white and green vines wrapped around her wand and small flowers decorated at the handle. She smiled as she placed it inside her pocket to see Sasuke's right arm getting measured then Ollivander disappeared at the back carrying four boxes.

"Yew, Dragon Heartstring Core, 13 inches, Firm." He handed the wand to Sasuke as he gave a swish that resulted in Naruko's stool exploding as she yelled out incoherent words. "No, not this one." He snatched the wand from Sasuke as both ignored Naruko wanting to murder Sasuke for exploding her stool. "Try this, Holly, Pheonix Feather Core, 10 inches, Quite Bendy." Another swish and he knocked down a couple of shelves down that made him rose an eyebrow and Ollivander snatch the wand back. "No." Pulling out his own wand, he waved. "_Reparo!"_

It seemed like someone hit the rewind button as everything began to fix itself to how it was before.

"Oh that was so cool!" Naruko exclaimed as she saw her broken stool being fixed up. Once it was fixed, she sat back on it happily.

"Cherry and Rosewood, Dragon Heartstring Core, 15 inches, Unbending." Another wand was handed to him as he gave a lazy flick to result Naruko's once fixed stool to explode along with the vase.

"What the hell!?" Naruko yelled as Hinata tried to do the same motions that she saw with Ollivander to fix everything, but nothing happened. Dumbledore to the rescue fixed Naruko's stool and hopped on it cautiously.

"Nope... Not this one either." He went back to his shelves and climbed his ladder to reach some boxes before going back to Sasuke waiting patiently. "Try this, Maple, Unicorn Hair Core, 11 3/4 inches, Rigid." Before Sasuke could even touch, Ollivander's hand withdrew back as he shook his head with a big smile that made Sasuke get the creeps. "Oh, I just love tricky costumers."

This trip went on forever for a good couple of minutes as Hinata decided to take a look at her wand and see how it works. Activating her Byakugan she gasped when she saw the patterns and threads that magic or chakra flowed inside the wand, making her think the wand should be alive as the center where her handle is located, seemed to be the core; the heart of the wand as it pulsed out the flow of chakra or magic. It was beautiful.

Naruko heard Hinata gasp, but she thought it was because Sasuke sending all the glass shards directed towards him and Ollivander when the glass exploded at another fail attempt. Sasuke at this point was starting to lose his patience slowly as he began to think they _must have_ already gone to every single wand in the shop.

"How about this one, Ebony, Pheonix Feather Core, 14 3/4 inches, Rigid. "

Sasuke took it, not even caring to see its design after so many fail attempts. However, when he touched the wand, a small black flame erupted from the tip with a purple glow surrounding it. He looked at it startled as he took in the black sleek wand; the handle of the tip curved into a 'C' inwards like a tail as the handle was made with small designs trailing half-way in odd vines, spikes, and swirls in color of silver-ish-brown.

"Hmm... Very interesting. That will be seven Sickles." Doing the same like Hinata did, he paid the man as Naruko jumped off from her stool; eager to get her wand. Sasuke took a seat next to Hinata as they both decided to wait for Naruko, but not eyeing the man wearily at what he said.

"Wand arm?" He asked as Naruko extended her left arm. He began to measure her whole arm then disappeared behind his shelves to come back out with one box. "Oak, Unicorn Hair Core, 10 inches, Brittle." Naruko gave it a wave to only destroy the whole back row of shelves as she looked at Ollivander nervously with a small smile. "No." He said as he took the wand back, not even pulling out his own wand to fix his shelves as Dumbledore decided to fix it for him. "How about this one, Cedar and Aspen, Pheonix Feather Core, 14 1/2 inches, Very Flexible." She took and waved that resulted for all the stools that everyone was sitting on exploded.

"Oops." She gasped as Hinata's bottom hit the ground painfully, Dumbledore caught by surprise as, he too, fell on the floor while hitting the back of his head on the wall, and Sasuke glaring at Naruko as he fell down on his behind.

"Nope. Not this one." He snatched the wand from her hand as he went back to bring more boxes; while he did that, Dumbledore fixed the stools as he waved Naruko's apology saying this always happens. "Try this, Elm, Dragon Heartstring Core, 15 inches, Supple." Before she took it, he withdrew his hand quickly as he decided to give her another one.

This went on for a good while; more than Sasuke. It has already been two hours and no such luck as Ollivander went back to his shelves of wands to only come back with more dozens of boxes excitedly; after all, he loves tricky customers. There was already a pile in front of the counter and floor! For Goodness sakes!

"Do not worry child! We will get you a wand." He assured her as Naruko was about to say: 'I give up.'

"Blackthorn, Unicorn Hair Core, 12 inches, Pliant." He handed her the wand as she took it with no energy and did a lazy wave to only have the vase crack. "No. This one, Rosewood and Cherry, Pheonix Feather Core, 16 inches, Fairly Blendy." She took it and waved it, to only result the floor to crack. "No. Not this one at all." He was about to give her another one until he went into thinking position, "I wonder..." He turned to disappear in the back and return with two boxes that seemed two inches thick of dust as the box seemed to be made of rock than paper or wood.

"These are specially made with two cores. Something that no one was able to wield." He looked at her as she looked at him curiously. He opened the first one and handed the wand to her. "Mahogany, Veela Hair and Demon Hair Cores, 14 3/4 inches, Stiff." She took it and waved it as the wall and floor cracked open. "No, not this one." He said as he took it from her while Dumbledore fixed the wall and floor. Ollivander opened the other box and handed the wand to her. "Red Oak, Pheonix Feather and Kyuubi Tail Cores, 16 inches, Solid." Another wave, this time a red wave of swirls erupted from the tip of her wand as she stared at it in shock as slowly the red swirls disappeared.

"Interesting, very interesting..." Ollivander hummed as he looked at Naruko and Sasuke only.

"What's so interesting?" Sasuke asked, curious.

"Why, that wand, belonged to someone with great importance." This made Naruko raise an eyebrow at him, confused.

"W-what do y-you mean?" Hinata asked as Dumbledore got up and stretched his old bones.

"Your mother possessed this wand and hold great importance when doing so." Naruko gasped as she looked at her wand. Her wand was very long but with a beautiful red that is swirly and bumpy on the handle with a medium-sized like circle in-between the handle and slender neck of the tip; its tip coated with two stripes in golden-brown. "It's an honor to meet you, Miss Uzumaki." Ollivander bowed to her as Naruko felt very awkward now.

"I think we should be going now. It was good seeing you again, old friend." Dumbledore came to the rescue as Naruko let out a deep breath.

"Ah, yes." Ollivander straighten up as he turned to look at Naruko. "Seven Sickles, Miss Uzumaki."

"Hai!" She pulled out seven silver coins and handed it to him.

"Thank you and have a nice night, Miss Uzumaki, Miss Hyuuga, and Mister Uchiha." This caused Sasuke to turn around startled as the rest of the crew exited out of the shop. Ollivander kindly smiled, but if you look closely, you can see his eyes carry sadness. "Blackthorn, Pheonix Feather Core, 15 1/2 inches, Quite Flexible. Good for combat and non-verbal spells." Sasuke didn't understand what that man was saying until his next words made his blood run cold. "The Core share the same as your wand, making it both brothers. That wand's brother is the one that led you into the sole survivor of your Clan." Ollivander grabbed his boxes and turned to put them all back in place as Sasuke was frozen; processing the information in as he began to feel angry.

* * *

**This is your Christmas present! :)**

**I honestly had a tough time with Sasuke's pet. -.- Then I thought about Red XIII from FFVII and decided to do my own version for Sasuke's pet. Hinata's pet... I loved the idea of a white barn owl!^^ But I decided to throw in some uniqueness. :) Naruko's pet was basically inspired by Amaterasu. (That belongs to Okami.) You can google it and see pics so you can get a good idea how Naruko's pet looks.**

**I'm going to be so honest! The wands: wood, cores, flexibility, and length... I had to do major research because I didn't want to add a random wand and was perfectly sure, there is someone bound to point out "That's not right!" or "It doesn't suit their personalities!" and all that stuff. It was nightmare, but it was fun at the same time.^^**

**Anyways, there is another help I ask of everybody! I'm having trouble deciding were to put Hinata in. Should I put her in Hufflepuff because she is just and loyal? Or Gryffindor because she _does_ prove braveness when standing up for Naruto or her friends and she's not afraid to back down. So I'm really struggling where should I put her. :( Please send your opinions about this and I'll pick the one with the highest "votes".**

**Anyhoo! Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoring, following, alerting, etc., etc.^^**


	4. IV

**Welcome back! Thank you for helping out come into a conclusion for Hinata's sorting. :) Answering:**

**Charmed Auranae:**** Adding it to the list along the others. :D**

**Tsuki Hanabari:**** Oh no! Heaven Forbid! Sasuke will ruin poor Gryffindor! O.O lol**

**Pikachu79:**** Thank you!^^ I also hoped you had a great holiday! :D**

**Ninuhuju:**** Yep!^^ I'm always thinking about the "Nightmare Pranks" for Hogwarts. *cough, cough- Fred, George, and Naruko- cough, cough* I think it'll be an interesting and amusing interaction. xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Here's the next! Happy Early New Years! Or Happy New Years already! XD**

**Here you'll see a clash between Naruko and Sasuke. Like I said, romance will go very slow... Except for one person. *wink, wink***

**Anyhoo! Onwards with the story! :D**

* * *

**IV: Friend?**

NORMAL POV:

Everyone returned to the Inn after their trip to Diagon Alley with Dumbledore telling them in five days, a friend of his will come and pick them up to take them to Hogwarts. Of course, the three curious magical nins asked _why couldn't he take them personally?_ or _Are they that much of a trouble?_. Dumbledore gave them his most sincerest apology and explained to them he's the Headmaster of Hogwarts and he has a duty to finish before school starts. Feeling satisfied and wished him goodbye before going to their assign rooms and sleep after a long day.

Hinata was the first to get up early in the morning as she took a bathe to start the day fresh. Once done, she began to wonder what to do. Either start reading some few books she bought for extra when they went to buy her textbooks or help out at the bar. Remembering how they treated her yesterday, she began to doubt they'll let her help out. Sighing, she made her way to her books that was neatly wrapped in paper with a string to act as a bow; honestly, they wrapped like a present in which Hinata found it both cute and odd.

Before she began to open her present, er, wrapped books, she heard a small hoot in which she stood up in a flash and mentally slapped herself. _How could I have forgotten about Yuki? I'm such a bad pet owner!_ Running towards her owl, did she found her owl sitting inside her cage as she ruffled her feathers in the living room. She sighed with a smile at the sight. "Hi there, Yuki." She softly cooed as her owl stopped its ruffling and looked up at her before hooting a greeting. She made her way towards her coffee table were she had three cans of owl food; mice, moles, and pocket gophers. Dumbledore warned her that Yuki may not be able to fly around the city of "_muggles_"; which she has yet to know what that even means. However, Yuki will need to stretch her wings than being cooped up in her cage. So, he suggested to let Yuki out at night were no one will be able to see her.

Opening up the mice container, pulling out a dead mice then closing the can back up, she turned to Yuki as she smiled. "Breakfast time."

Yuki took the mice greedily, after gobbling it up she hooted her thanks as Hinata smiled in return. Hinata couldn't help, but feel confident when talking to her pet. Around people, it is very difficult to stop her stuttering. She began to wonder that perhaps with animals she can lose her stutter and shyness and be more confident in herself. Question is, how will she be able to do that in the Academy or Hogwarts? She's sure the teachers won't let her enter with her pet to classes... Unless they will? She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts.

"I guess... I should w-wake up the others." She slightly flinched when she decide to rise a bit her voice level to only return back into a stutter. Sighing sadly, she made a mental to note to practice on her stutter.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was very much awake as he began to examine multiple times his wand. Giving a frustrated sigh, he tried again to channel something... _anything_ to make that same technique or spell that, that old man did at the wand shop. _What was his name again? Oh, right. Ollivanders._ Remembering him made the memory of his brother, Itachi, appear as he told him about his brother's wand. Even with a simple memory, he felt angry as he gripped his wand tightly, but later loosened his grip. In fear of breaking the stick in half and examining it again in case he did any damage. Surprisingly, he saw none in which he let out a sigh of relief.

"_Reparo!"_ He yelled again as he pointed to his broken plate decoration. Again, nothing happened. Sighing for the umpteenth time of the day, he gave up and left his wand on the side table of his bed. He was about to go and feed Nazo when he heard a loud crash coming from Hinata's room with a few screeches here and there. Giving a grunt at Hinata's stupid-ness, he ignored the what happened and went straight to Nazo till he heard a door opening then shutting with loud bangs on another door.

_Who on earth is doing those annoying noises?_ He thought in an angry scowl. He was torn apart whether to go and check what's going on or feed Nazo first. He chose the latter as Hinata's problems isn't anything of his concern and nor does he want to get involve. Nazo was sleeping on his dog bed that Sasuke went to the trouble to make his pet comfy and more at home. He went to Nazo's things as he pulled out a dog bowl, poured dog food then pulled out another one to add water. Once getting those done, he grabbed both bowls and set them to the side of Nazo's bed.

After that, he sat down on his sofa that creaked when he touched the thin yet cushy material. He lazily grabbed one of his two books that he bought from a random bookshop after he strolled away momentarily from the group yesterday. _Types and Creatures of Magic_ was the title of the book. Just as he was about to open it and read the first few contents of it's introduction, when his front door began to bang in desperate quick knocks.

He gave it a minute or two until the knocks grew louder and more annoying by the second. He heard a growl in which he glanced towards Nazo, staring or glaring at him as if telling him to "go answer the door." Sighing a frustrated sigh, he got up and made his way towards his front door, opening it he found the dumb blonde with her fist high in the air stopping in front of Sasuke's nose were she had a frustrated look.

"It's about damn bloody time!" She yelled at him that made Sasuke twitch and beginning to think that if maybe he shuts the door on her, she'll stop bugging him. But seeing how she slammed her hand on his door, guess he had no choice, but to listen to her pathetic yammering. "Why didn't you open your door sooner!? What the hell were you doing? Didn't you hear Hinata's scream? What kind of sad shinobi are you?" She demanded as her eyes narrowed at him; Sasuke almost thought her blue eyes seem to radiate with her anger.

"Is that all?" He asked boredly. He honestly did not want to deal with this and nor did he care.

Naruko just stared at him then threw her hands up in the air. "I honestly don't know what _they_ see in you. You're just an arrogant bitch with no respect."

"If you came to insult, do so at another time." He began to shut the door until Naruko shoved it open.

"No, I didn't come here for-"

"Then what did you came here for?" Sasuke interrupted as he stared down at her emotionless.

She glared at him then sighed. "We're shinobi and we should help each other-"

"Why?"

"Because that's what friends-"

"We're not friends. Therefore, why should I care about you or Hinata?"

Naruko stared at Sasuke in anger as she tried to punch him, but ended in him catching her fist calmly.

"You're right. We're not friends. So, why the fuck should I even care about you?" She shoved him away with her caught fist as she marched angrily back inside Hinata's room.

Sasuke stared at the spot were the blonde once stood before closing the door. He'll focus his time in studies to finally exact his revenge. Bonds and love is completely meaningless to him until his soul is at rest. For the meantime, he'll try to graduate early just like Itachi did and hunt him down. Be it with magic or chakra, he will kill his own brother.

While Sasuke brood on his thoughts before going back to reading-time, Naruko began to help Hinata with all the broken cabinets and coffee-table while Yuki watched them work from her cage. Naruko was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Hinata speak until she tapped her shoulder; causing her to snap out of her thoughts. "Huh?" She unintelligibly said as Hinata looked at Naruko curiously yet worry.

"I s-said if y-you're alright, N-Naruko?"

Naruko blinked then laughed as she scratched the back of her neck. "I'm okay, Hinata-chan! Why you ask?"

Hinata, not being used to the honorific _'chan'_ yet, blushed before answering. "B-because y-you've been quiet s-since you got b-back from S-Sasuke-kun's room."

Naruko frowned as she exhaled a frustrated sigh. "I don't care about that asshole of a duck-butt! He can go ahead and die, for all I care!" She crossed her arms in front of her that made Hinata blink at her; thinking they must've gotten into a heavy argument.

"What h-happened-" Hinata didn't get to finish when Naruko decided to bomb her with her rant.

"... And you know what's stupid? _I_ decided to give _him_ a chance with the friend-thing! But no! He took that feeling of friendship away! So, I'll forever view him as a pathetic bitch who has no balls and is possibly _gay_ and my eternal rival!" She exclaimed as she huffed multiple times for air at the end of her rant.

Silence. Silence stretched on forever while Hinata stared at Naruko, that seemed to be calming down.

"... R-rival?" Hinata asked slowly in a small whisper.

Thanks to Naruko's great hearing, she heard her whisper. "Yep! That asshole is one of the sole purposes I want to beat to show everybody I'm someone too! Unlike Mr. Duck Butt over there." She jabbed a thump towards the direction of Sasuke's room.

"B-but then w-why?"

"Sasuke is viewed by everybody the strongest. So, I thought if I can beat him then maybe it'll show just how strong I am." She clenched her hands into fists in front of her while Hinata began to look at her in awe. "That's why I will never back down from a fight or will ever lose to him! Because, after all, I'm going to become Hokage one day! So, I gotta make sure I don't lose to anybody! Believe it!" She grinned at Hinata as she pumped a fist in the air.

Hinata simply smiled at her and began to look at the floor sadly. _Why can't I be like her? Maybe if I find a rival, would I also feel motivated in being recognized?_

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan?"

"E-eh?" Hinata blinked as Naruko was bent down with her hands placed on her knees and her head resting on her hands; her big ocean eyes looking down at Hinata curiously. "O-oh, I-I was just t-thinking." Hinata hurriedly said as she blushed at her fluster. _Why can't I be a normal Kunoichi?_

Naruko continued to stare then broke into a big smile, showing her pearly whites at her as her eyes slit into two lines. "Well," She got up as she stretched first before placing her hand in front of Hinata, who looked at her confused. "Let's go get breakfast, Hinata-chan?"

At this, Hinata placed her hand on Naruko's hand, helping her up as she equally smiled back at her. "Let's."

* * *

A couple of days has passed and Hinata and Sasuke has still had no luck in casting magic as Sasuke continued to study over and over the textbook of simple magic. He even went as far as trying to activate his Sharigan to use magic or chakra on to his wand. But no such luck was found. Hinata would meditate to try and concentrate in channeling her magic on her wand, but the results have been the same. Frustrated yet determined to not let the wand win, they continued to try and find ways to make this work.

Naruko, meanwhile, wasn't worrying at _all_ about her magic channels. In fact, she hasn't even tried out her wand yet since she was busy playing with Spirit as the little fox opened up to her quite quickly and was now looking at a catalog that the barmaid gave her for pet accessories. So her and Spirit were looking for any cute things or toys that Spirit wanted.

"How about this one?" Naruko pointed to a picture that showed a red mini-house bed that looked fluffy and soft. It also came with separate accessories to decorate said bed.

Spirit looked at the bed then rolled over to her back.

"Guess that's a no... I know! What if I make you one?" Spirit automatically got up on all fours excitedly as Naruko began to flip a separate sheet of paper to write at the back. "Let's see what we need... Wood... Nails, hammer... Pillow, blanket... What else?" Spirit looked at her and began running around in circles that left Naruko wondering what on earth is she talking about. Then it finally hit her. "Oh! Toys right?" Spirit stopped to stare at her as Naruko took it as a yes, jotting it down. "Ooh! I know what we can do!"

Naruko began to make a doodle-like layout of Spirit's little bed. One side of the corner looked like a container were Spirit could put all her toys, inside the are seemed like a large fluffy mat with two pillows. On the sides of the rectangle walls were open circles; large enough for Spirit to fit through. But on the entrance, was like a curtain that Spirit began to jump around, agreeing with Naruko's idea.

"Great! Now all we need to do is buy the supplies and get started! Believe it!" Naruko jumped to her feet in a flash as Spirit jumped around crazy. Her markings glowing as Naruko failed to notice until wherever Spirit walked, she'll leave flames ignite on the wood. "Whoa! Spirit wait!" Naruko ran around now looking for a water bottle as the flames continued to eat away the wood. Spirit finally noticing what she's done, froze at the sight as Naruko looked like a crazy mother hen; looking for water.

While the commotion continued on unnoticed in Naruko's room, a single silhouette made his way in front of a door numbered 46. He paused, making sure this was the right number, then he knocked on the door. He heard feet shuffling hurriedly on the other side as the door creaked open slowly, revealing a little girl with short dark purple hair that the man couldn't help, but raise an eyebrow. Her hair reached her neck with two side bangs framing her face, bob-cut bangs and lavender white-like pupil-less eyes.

She was dressed in a sleeveless, short violet-red wool dress reaching above her knees. A soft pink long-sleeved turtleneck shirt placed underneath her dress with black stockings.

"U-um," The man looked at the child as she began to fidget. "W-who are y-you?"

The man continued to stare until he sighed. "I am Professor Snape, teacher of Potions in Hogwarts, and friend of Albus Dumbledore." When Hinata heard Dumbledore's name, she straighten up. "May I ask, are you one of the magical ninjas?" Hinata could help, but intimidated by this man; he reminded her so much of her father by the aura, harden voice, and eyes he carries. All in all, she felt a mere bug in front of Professor Snape, but at the same time, determination to show her skill.

"Y-yes!" She bowed to show respect and manners that caught Snape off guard at the action she did. Hinata straighten back up and gave her most kindest smiles. "My name is H-Hinata Hyuuga."

_So, this is a Hyuuga?_ Snape thought as he looked at the child boredly. "A-ah, um... S-should I tell t-the others?" He nodded in which she nodded, before turning away, she stopped to listen to Snape intently.

"Take all your stuff with you, we have one hour and a half to drop you off in the train."

"H-hai!" She nodded and quickly ran inside her room to grab her small shoulder bag in which she stuffed one book, money, and her wand carefully. With that done, she threw it on her hurriedly, grabbed her white scarf, puts on her red ankle-high boots, makes sure she has all of Yuki's food and her things set. Nodding, she opened the door in which Professor Snape waited patiently outside her door. "U-um... C-can you make m-my th-things smaller? I-I don't know h-how to d-do it." She fidgeted as Professor Snape nodded, entering inside her room, casting the spell and walking back out to find Hinata knocking on the door next to hers to the right.

A boy with duck-butt hair answered the door as he looked at Hinata annoyed and boredly.

"What?" He asked rudely that made Hinata slightly flinch as Snape saw the boy didn't care about the girl's feelings.

"A-ah, u-um..." Hinata was about to form her words till Sasuke interrupted rudely.

"Make it quick. I don't have time to hear you stutter."

Hinata began to look down, but felt Snapes eyes on her. His eyes felt like her father's. It strengthen her and filled her determination. "Dumbledore-san's f-friend is h-here." Sasuke continued to stare at her blankly then looked over to his right then left, and it's when he saw Dumbledore's friend. "W-we have one hour a-and a h-half to l-leave." Hinata continued as Sasuke sighed then shut the door.

_Interesting critter._ Snape thought as Hinata apologized for Sasuke's rude behavior. She turned towards a door in front of Sasuke's room and began knocking. On the other side of the door seemed to be a shriek, a crash, a scream, more crashes, then, "Just a minute!"

Hinata bit her lip, until she smelled something burning. "N-Naruko-san? W-what's tha-" Another crash then a small curse.

"Hold on! Just- Trying to do something!"

Snape automatically saw something red underneath the door in which he took out his wand and threw open the door. He and Hinata were greeted by waves of flames burning everywhere.

"N-Naruko!" Hinata yelled out in horror and worry.

"_Aqua Eructo!"_ Snape yelled out as he pointed to the fire, water of strong jets flew from the tip as Hinata saw in awe. The water nullifying all fire as Naruko stood in the middle soaking wet with her fox, Spirit. Both of them staring at Snape and Hinata in annoyance and happiness.

"I expect you to get ready." Snape walked away from the scene as Hinata rushed over to Naruko, making sure she was okay.

"I said I had everything under control!" Naruko yelled at Snape who was long gone from ear-shot. "Who was that?"

"T-that was D-Dumbledore-san's friend. H-he came to pick us u-up."

"Pick us up? For what?" Naruko questioned as she rubbed her chin, squinting while doing so.

"T-to go to H-Hogwarts."

"Ah!" Naruko slammed her right fist on her left open hand. "That's right!" Then she looked at her attire, her soaking wet Spirit, and Hinata's well dressed attire. "I think I need a bath..." She mumbled as she began to walk to her bathroom slowly.

"W-we have about o-one hour and a h-half!" Hinata yelled out to her as Naruko nodded, closing the door to her bathroom. She sighed and looked at Spirit who stared at her. "I s-should dry y-you up." She said as she began to remove her scarf in which made Spirit take a couple of steps back to shake her fur; getting rid of any water particles stuck to her fur. She smiled then nodded as she adjusted her scarf back to normal. "Okay then."

She rushed to her room and grabbed all her boxes that were reduced to small lego-like boxes, placed them inside her dress pockets and grabbed her owl's cage. "Ready?" She smiled happily to Yuki as she chirped happily back.

Both of them walked out of their rooms, joining with Sasuke and Nazo inside his cage. Sasuke was dressed with a black loose shirt, a dark grey high collar jacket cut above the elbows unzipped and placed above his shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. Hinata also noticed a kunai pouch was tied around his left thigh, but didn't question it. After a couple of minutes, out Naruko came out wearing a white sleeveless shirt with an orange swirl in front, a long orange fuzzy jacket reaching half-way her thighs, khaki cargo shorts with multiple pockets, and brown flat clogs.

Snape, Sasuke, and Hinata noticed no cage until Spirit's head poked out of Naruko's orange jacket pockets.

"Can you make my luggage smaller for me?" She asked Snape as he scowled, but doing what she said. Naruko thanked the professor as she ran back inside to only come back out with her pockets slightly bumpy.

"Why does your room look like a Tsunami hit?" Sasuke asked Naruko who turned to give him a rude scowl.

"How much gel do you use to have a perfect duck butt?" She retorted as Sasuke glared at her.

"Can we please end this petty argument and get a move on? We are late on schedule and seems we'll have to skip breakfast to arrive on time." Snape snapped at their short glare-contest.

"How are we going? Do we have to ride broom sticks!?" Naruko motioned riding on a broom stick as she faked the sound of a car. Hinata giggling at her silliness, Sasuke staring at Naruko as if she had a mental disorder, and Snape twitching at the sight in annoyance.

"Let's go." He barked at them as Sasuke followed while Hinata and Naruko tailed behind.

"What's his problem? I wonder if he has a stick up his ass." Naruko asked herself as she stared at Professors Snape's head.

"M-maybe he's w-worried about b-being l-late." Hinata fidgeted as she took slow steps, following Sasuke and Snape down the stairs.

"Hmph!" Naruko crossed her arms in front of her. "I just hope he isn't like that all the time."

Hinata stood silent, not knowing how to reply to that. Instead, she looked at her friends attire then her hairstyle. She had the same usual hairstyle; short bangs with two pigtails reaching above her neck. Overall, she looked tomboyish. But that wasn't what concerned her. "N-Naruko?" She got a hum as they began exiting Leaky Cauldron. "It's cold o-outside..."

"Yeah?" She urged Hinata to continue.

"A-aren't y-you cold?"

Naruko stared ahead then grinned. "Nope! Can't feel it! Believe it!"

Hinata blinked then smiled.

The rest of the walk was silent until they reached a red bus that had two floors. Getting in, the bus took off to King's Cross Station.

* * *

**I guess this chapter was a bit in a rush. But I hoped you enjoyed it!^^**

**So... As you can see, Sasuke is a big meanie-poo. D: lol I know I got Snape wrong. He's hard to write. :( I'll try on the next one my best! ... Or the following chapters. xD**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, etc., etc.^^**


	5. V

**Welcome back!^^ **

**Thanks to everybody who suggested the House for Hinata as I came up with the final conclusion!^^ But you will not see it till a few chapters. :(**

**Anyhoo! Answering:**

**yukicrewger2:**** It's the same thing only in different language. -.-**

**Ninuhuju:**** I promise it'll be entertaining. :)**

**NatsuNori-chan:**** Thank you!^^**

**SuOneOkRock:**** That's Naruko for you. :) lol I agree with your opinion towards Hinata-chan. :D**

**Sharkdude5:**** Thanks!^^**

**rain:**** Thank you! x)**

**CoO:**** Sorry if I ask... For what? O.o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This chapter will be short, but entertaining... At least I'm hoping it will. O.O**

**Anyways! Enjoy!^^**

* * *

**V: Troublesome.**

NORMAL POV:

_"Please be careful of your footage!" A young man who looked in his mid-twenties beckoned the magical nins forward with Snape in tow. The three ninjas were baffled to see a two story bus with elegant lamp hanging from the ceiling, beds of six placed in the middle with roller skates at the bottom, a row of comfy chairs were set aligned to the sides._

_The three were so distracted of the bus, they didn't notice Snape casting a spell on himself as he sat down on one of the comfy red chairs._

_Sasuke was the first to snap out as he began to look around him that something was off and weird about this bus. Hinata was later snapped out her reverie as an old man with a newspaper sat at the very edge eyeing them. Hinata ninja instincts kicked in as she went on guard mode, but then to only slightly drop when the old man whispered out something to her._

_She frowned, confused._

_Naruko, however, she made her way towards the old casually that caused Hinata to panic and made her way towards her. Sasuke being curious over the exchange, he followed the two girls as the old man trembled and looked at them with a look that gave pity._

_Sasuke seeing the look instantly glared, Hinata was just dumbstruck, and Naruko was curious and confused._

_"Hang on." He told them with a scratchy voice._

_ the bed's post as she stared curiously at the old man with a small frown._

_"Alright, guys!" All three turned to the mid-twenty guy as he had a sadistic grin that sent danger and shivers down the ninjas' spine. "It's about time we get this on the road!" He smacked the drivers head who turned out to be sleeping and was an old man with heavy vision glasses._

_"Damn, true! Gonna' be a bumpy ride, ye?" Naruko's mouth dropped when she saw a miniature head with no body hanging in front of the windows and many mirrors of the bus, talked. Sasuke blinked and Hinata stared wide-eyed._

_There was no warning next as Hinata was flung backwards by the heavy jerk of the bus, hitting her side as she yelped in pain. Sasuke automatically grabbed one of the bed's post to only slide with it backwards as he lost footage and nearly was sandwich-ed by two beds if he hadn't fallen on the other side. And Naruko yelled out something incoherent before falling on the bed as she enjoyed the ride as the bed slammed against the side of the bus; giving her a wild jerk yet sparks of little pain on her right arm._

_"Woo-hoo!" They little head sang as the bus took a sharp left turn sending Hinata flying to the other side with Sasuke as she slammed on him. Naruko's bed slammed violently to the other side as she then got a 'genius' idea._

_"OH! Children are going to cross the street at sixteen blocks!" The little head warned as the mid-twenty boy looked at the window calmly; leaning next to the instrument of opening doors as he read a newspaper._

_At this time, Sasuke managed to get out of Hinata's body weight as he stood slowly, grabbing onto the red comfy chairs as he took a glance at the window only to be amazed. Everything seemed a complete blur. Hinata also got up slowly, but painfully as she decided that made sitting is more safer than standing; seeing how everything moved and shake with the bus momentum._

_"Little guy is right." He said boredly as he smiled a lopsided grin. "Take it to the righ', gal!"_

_"Don' call me little, Ponyo!" The bodiless head scowled._

_Right when Sasuke got his footage he was suddenly hurl flying towards a window as his face made complete contact. Hearing an amused and mischievous laugh that belonged to Naruko, Sasuke began to wonder if they'll learn voo-doo dolls so he can kill the girl in his sleep. Half-sliding and half-hurling backwards as he landed on the soft cushions of the bed, he turned to look at Naruko with a mix of bewilderment and idiocy._

_Naruko was standing on the bed as she held on tightly on the bed posts, all the while enjoying the rocking and movements as she had a big grin on her face._

_Sasuke feeling hot and angry, he thought of a perfect idea on the next jerk of movements. HE WILL GET HIS REVENGE! _

_Suddenly the bus stopped abrudtly that nearly sent Naruko flying, but to only step on the next bed as she calmly went to the next one; grabbing hold of this one too. Sasuke simply laid down as the bed bumped violently with the other bed as he glared daggers at Naruko; he was actually praying for her to feel pain or be sent flying. Hinata, however, wasn't so lucky._

_Hinata was flung from her seat and was met with the cold, hard floor before a bed passed over her; acting like a shelter._

_Snape was simply sitting down as he watched calmly yet amused eyes at the three ninjas. Honestly, he wanted to crack up laughing, but that he will never do in front of people or anybody._

_Hinata crawled out from under the bed and sat on it, seeing that _this_ was the safest place out of the entire bus._

_The old man with the newspaper got up slowly and made his way out of the bus with the young mid-twenty year old helping him with his luggage._

_Seeing this, Hinata and Sasuke turned to Snape with eyes that plead and demanded: _"Is this our stop?"

_Snape just stared at them as Naruko began to act like a monkey, twirling herself around the bed post like a stripper would._

_"Alright, rock it up!" The mid-twenty guy exclaimed as the bodiless head mimicked him with a cheerful side._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"We should go again! Let's go again, 'kay?" Naruko squealed in glee as she begged her fellow magical ninjas. Following them behind as they pushed their carts as Naruko pushed hers too.

Both magical ninjas turned to look at her.

Hinata shaking her head rapidly with horror while Sasuke glared with a simple, "No."

"Aww... Why?" She whined. She obviously didn't understand why they hated the bus. Frankly, she was hoping she'll go again because of the bumpy ride.

Hinata winced as she recalled the horrible experience and Sasuke fuming for not getting his revenge on the blonde. However, that didn't stop him to plot a way to publically humiliate her.

Naruko's whining stop when she stopped to stare at a brick wall feeling something on it, but couldn't quite pin-point it. She dragged her cart towards the opposite way were Hinata and Sasuke where going as she kept rolling it towards the brick wall. Shocked, she jerked back as half of her cart was swallowed by the wall. Then a mischievous grin made its way to her face as she took a couple of steps back, eyes narrowing at the brick wall.

Spirit feeling something bad is going to happen, hopped away from her pocket just in time to see Naruko running like a mad-woman with her cart towards the wall to only swallow her. Spirit, terrified, when back to her fellow companions who didn't realize Naruko's disappearance yet.

She ran towards the front of them as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Fennec Fox. Both of them stopped as Sasuke closed his eyes only for it to snap back open to look at Hinata gasping in shock.

"W-where's N-Naruko?" She asked Spirit as Sasuke glanced back, seeing the blonde-dobe wasn't behind them.

Spirit simply ran towards where the same brick wall were Naruko disappeared into, stopping six feet away from it as she waited patiently for the two ninjas to come.

Sasuke frowned.

"What's this have to do with the dobe?" He asked frustrated.

Hinata, however, narrowed her eyes at it. Feeling something off from the wall.

Spirit seeing she got there full attention, she sprinted towards the wall were Sasuke hoped she'll crash head first on it only for her to be swallowed by the wall.

This caused both ninja to go stiff.

"S-Spirit?" Hinata called timidly as she slowly rolled her cart towards the wall, jerking back slightly to see it engulfing her cart.

Nothing called or came back.

"The hell-?" Sasuke stared bewildered at the wall with his Sharigan activated that made Hinata eye his eyes curiously. His Sharigan disappeared to return back into his coal eyes, eyeing the wall cautisously, he ran straight through it that caused Hinata yell out to him in panic. But, just like Spirit and possibly Naruko, he swallowed by the wall.

Hinata began to bite her lip nervously as she scanned her area to see very few people and never noticing the commotion she made. _Maybe it's set in some kind of jutsu or enchanted for wizard language..._ She thought as she scanned her surroundings one more time before looking at Yuki; who gave her a look of encouragement.

Smiling softly, she took a breathe, and ran straight towards the wall; screaming out as she closed her eyes. Then later she felt she hit something, opening her eyes slowly, she stared in awe at a large train with very few people present at the platform. That's when she noticed she bumped onto another arched brick wall.

Blushing she strolled her cart towards the train until a man stopped her that she'll take her things. Nodding and thanking him, she made her way inside the train to only find herself not knowing where her companions are. Biting her lip again, she looked around and began doing hand signs.

"Byakugan!" She whispered out as she began to see Sasuke and Naruko were engage in another fight at the far end of the train to the left.

Dismissing her Byakugan, she made her way towards the back of the train to see Naruko marching towards her angrily. "Ah, N-Naruko-"

"I hate him!" She growled as she continued on, not noticing Hinata was right next to her.

Hinata sighed sadly as she made her way towards the location where Sasuke is. Opening the compartment door, she saw Sasuke reading a book as he sat next to the window. Sighing again, she sat next to the door towards the opposite side of were he was. Pulling out her book where she scribbled some notes to help her concentrate and try to perform magic.

* * *

Naruko walked around the area of the platform 9 3/4 frustrated. She walked inside a shop and sat there as she felt Spirit coiling herself into a ball inside her jacket's pocket. Feeling that maybe boycotting was enough, she got up and stretched then ran out of the shop only to stop in front frozen.

_How long was I in there?_ She asked herself as she stood baffled at the sight.

There was hundred of wizards or witches outside dressed in those silly robes others in casual clothes.

She walked towards the crowd, engulfing her as she tried to make way towards the train. When she finally made it through lots of pushing and nearly squishing her multiple carts, she finally made it to the train. Only to be on the wrong side as she sighed exaggeratedly.

"Oh well." She shrugged. _At least I can see how the rest of the train looks like._

Opening a few doors, she made it inside to see lots of lovely things that her feel rich out of nowhere.

_So, this is what rich people trains looks like..._ She thought in awe.

Looking around and ignoring the weird stares they gave her, she turned to only bump against someone's chest.

"Watch where you're going!" Someone snarled out as Naruko looked up. Cerulean eyes meeting gray eyes.

"Sorry." She grinned at him that made him scowl.

"Out of the way! Can't you see I want through!?"

"At least ask nicely!" She narrowed her eyes at him; taking a good look at his appearance.

Blonde slick hair combed backwards nicely, gray piercing eyes, pale skin, four inches taller than her, wearing formal dress robes that Snape told her and her companions that first years would wear these on the train. She frowned.

He scowled as he glared at her. "Do you even know who I am?"

"A rude jerk who can't ask nicely!"

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He bellowed at her taking a step towards her to add more effect.

"And what of it?" She barked back, taking a step forward to show she isn't scared of him.

"My father works in the Ministry of Magic! Do you have any idea what I-"

"So, what? Are you now Daddy's little boy? Or maybe a Mama's boy?"

Draco flushed in anger and embarrassment as a few people who were watching began to snicker or quietly laugh. "I will make sure you won't have a fun time in Hogwarts!"

"Whatever Daddy's Boy." Naruko shrugged.

"I am not a Daddy boy, half-blood!" He barked at her. His face fuming in anger as he glared at her.

At this, Naruko frowned and looked at him questioning. "What's a half-blood?"

Draco was taken aback as he studied her face. As much as he hates to admit, he actually found her really attractive, but none the less, this girl humiliated him in public and will make her pay severely!

"Its' half muggle and half magic-blood." He said, forgetting about his loath towards her... For the moment.

"What's a muggle?" She asked blankly.

He stared at her for a while. Wondering where on earth did she not hear of muggles?

"People who possess no magic inside their bodies."

"Oh..."

Silence.

Then...

"Are you a half-blood?" Draco asked, curious to know if she's a half-blood or a pure-blood.

Naruko frowned. "I don't know... I never met my parents... Actually," She began to think. "Mum is a wizard... But dad I don't-"

"So, you are a half-blood!" Draco exclaimed, pointing a finger at her as she jumped from his outburst. "And it's witch for females and wizards for males, dumb ass!"

A tick appeared on Naruko's forehead. "Don't go making things up! And don't call me a dumb ass, Daddy's Boy!" She growled at him with his official nickname as he returned back into angry mode.

"Stop calling me that, mud-blood!" He growled back as his glare intensified.

"What the hell is a mud-blood!?" She snapped as she got on her tippy-toes to be on the same level as him, glaring angrily at him.

Suddenly, she was being pulled forward as she yelped in pain. Hands making its way on someone's hands holding a firm grip on her pigtail. Pinching the hand and spinning around to come face-to-face with Sasuke Uchiha.

"What the hell was that!?" She barked at his expressionless face.

"Your welcome." Then he turned to leave as Naruko was hot on his tail demanding for an explanation. Leaving a forgotten and fuming Draco behind.

* * *

**Short again, but I thought this is the best part to end it.**

**They still haven't met the golden crew yet, but they will! Naruko met Draco. Yay!^^ lol**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


End file.
